


Celana Dalam

by tekoteko



Series: Kontrakan AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, menginap di tempat pacar, pacaran, pakaian dalam
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Ada yang punya hubungan lebih intim dengan Bokuto selain Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Kontrakan AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Celana Dalam

Hari itu usai kencan mesra di taman kota sambil minum boba, Bokuto mengantar pulang Akaashi ke apartemennya. Awalnya Bokuto sudah bilang pada Akaashi bahwa ia akan langsung pulang, tidak akan mampir-mampir. Langsung balik kontrakan. 

Namun ketika sampai di lokasi, ketika melihat Akaashi turun dan lepas helm, berat sekali rasanya untuk pulang bagi Bokuto. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu dua minggu karena ujian dan pacaran dua jam tadi rasanya masih belum cukup untuk lepas rindu di dada. Terlebih lagi, dada Bokuto besar. Jadi rindunya pastilah besar juga.

Melihat raut wajah Bokuto yang seperti tidak rela itu begitu, lihat saja cara bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan mata sedih, Akaashi berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya mampir. Sudah jam 11 sih, pun kalau Bokuto mau menginap juga sebenarnya tidak apa-apa bagi Akaashi. Akaashi tidak tau kenapa sebelum mengantarnya pulang si burung hantu itu sudah mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan mampir. Apa dia harus ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali besok? Akaashi tidak tau.

Lihat gelagat Bokuto yang seperti resah sendiri tidak mau pulang ketika di depan lobby nya membuat Akaashi pusing. Sungguh, meskipun mereka sudah pacaran 4 bulan, Bokuto masihlah sulit untuk Akaashi mengerti.

"Jadi gimana? Kamu mau pulang apa mampir dulu?", tanya si ikal bermata zamrud.

"Aku mau pulang, tapi aku masih pengen sama kamu"

"Terus kamu mau gimana?"

"....kamu nginap di kontrakan aku aja gimana?"

Akaashi berkedip. Jalan keluar macam apa yang disebutnya tadi. 

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang menginap disini? Tinggal masukin motor kamu ke basement trus kita naik ke kamarku"

Pacarnya ini…. bukan aneh, tapi yaaa begitu, menarik sekali jalan pikirannya bagi Akaashi.

"Hmmm… ya sudah. Ayo naik lagi, temani aku ke parkir biar nanti naik sama-sama"

Motor dihidupkan, Akaashi naik lagi dengan helm di tangan. Motor Bokuto di parkir tidak jauh dari lift sehingga mereka tidak perlu jalan terlalu jauh. 

Dua sejoli kemudian naik ke kamar lantai 15 dan masuk ke kamar Akaashi. Awalnya biasa saja, melanjutkan pacaran setelah ganti baju dengan kaos yang lebih nyaman. Mereka main ps berdua dengan Akaashi yang memeluk Bokuto dari belakang. 

Semakin malam, semakin seru. Kemudian mulai mendekati jam 1 Bokuto mulai gerak-gerak gelisah. Akaashi pikir Bokuto gerak kiri-kanan karena badannya pegal setelah dijadikan Akaashi tumpuan selama bermain. Si ikal mundur, kasih ruang untuk Bokuto lebih leluasa. Tapi begitu dia mundur, Akaashi ditarik lagi mendekat seperti posisi awal.

Game di pause. Tangan Akaashi melingkari perut Bokuto. Bokuto sendiri memilih untuk melipat kaki dan mengelus punggung tangan Akaashi di perutnya. Akaashi memilih diam saja, menunggu Bokuto untuk berbicara.

"....Benar dugaanku"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal kamu yang sebaiknya ke kontrakan aku dari pada kita disini"

Alis Akaashi berkerut bingung. Kepalanya manja mencari nyaman di leher Bokuto.

"Kamu tidak suka tempatku?"

"Bukan begitu, disini bahaya"

Pelukan dilepas. Akaashi mundur satu lengan.

"Kamu lihat hantu disini?"

"Bukan hantu…"

Bokuto berbalik agar bisa menatap Akaashi lurus. Ia membawa tangannya menutupi wajah dan sembunyikan gurat malu. Kemudian berseru frustasi, "AKU JADI MIKIR KOTOR TERUS KALAU DISINI"

Oh… 

Oh…

OH

Otak Akaashi memproses dengan cepat semua informasi yang ia dapatkan. Pantas saja Bokuto minta ia untuk menginap di kontrakan daripada menginap disini. 

Kontrakan Bokuto belum pernah dipakai untuk berbuat mesum mengingat ada 3 orang lagi yang menghuni rumah itu. Sedangkan apartment Akaashi sudah jadi langganan untuk sesi penuh peluh dan desah mereka. 

Rona merah muda muncul warnai kedua pipi manusia yang sedang saling lirik malu-malu. Akaashi berusaha mengendalikan tawa yang hampir lolos, sedang Bokuto berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak maju menyerang Akaashi.

Akaashi kemudian berbaring di kasur dengan satu tangan menopang kepala. Matanya mengunci atensi Bokuto. Kalau mau 'itu' boleh kok, katanya menawarkan.

Bokuto, diberi tawaran seperti itu langsung saja naik ke atas tubuh Akaashi. Mengukungnya dengan tangan dan kaki agar tidak bisa lari. Satu jari dipakai untuk mengelus pipi sang pacar.

"Benar boleh? Kamu nggak capek?", Tanya Bokuto khawatir meminta afirmasi meski kayu di bawah sudah terasa menekan paha dalam Akaashi.

Akaashi menaikkan kepalanya sedikit, mengejar bibir Bokuto untuk beri kecup penyemangat. Tangannya melingkari leher pria itu. Kalau kamu tanya lagi nanti aku tinggal tidur, katanya diakhiri dengan kecupan lagi.

Maka berubahlah suasana berisik karena game dengan suasana berisik yang lain. Baju Akaashi ditarik ke atas. Cium sana sini, pegang sana sini. Ketika hasrat sudah tak tertahankan Bokuto turun dari kasur untuk buka celana dan sisa pakaian yang menempel. 

Tapi saat pria itu membelakangi Akaashi ketika akan menarik turun celana dalamnya, Akaashi tertawa keras sekali. Seperti ada yang sangat lucu sampai ia menendang-nendang kasur. Bokuto berhenti, batal tarik celana dalam turun. Ingin periksa keadaan Akaashi karena jarang sekali pacarnya tertawa seheboh itu.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Akaashi masih sibuk tertawa dan berguling diantara selimut.

"Apa sih yang lucu? Aku juga mau lihat"

Masih tertawa dan kini ia menunjuk-nunjuk Bokuto.

Bokuto bingung, sepertinya wajahnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang lucu.

"Akaaashiii", pakai mode merajuk.

Tawa pacarnya itu berkurang. Walau masih tersenyum geli, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap Bokuto dan beringsut maju mendekat.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kamu punya hubungan yang lebih intim dengan orang lain?", Ujar Akaashi berusaha serius.

Melihat pacarnya aneh begini (yang ini aneh karena Akaashi tidak biasanya seperti ini) ketika mereka akan bersenggama membuat Bokuto menduga bahwa Akaashi… sedang bermain peran? 

Karena Akaashi tau benar Bokuto tidak punya nyali untuk berselingkuh, tidak mampu untuk berselingkuh, dan tidak ada orang yang mau ia jadikan selingkuhan meskipun ingin.

Jadi Bokuto tarik satu alis naik dan pasang senyum nakal. Bokuto pernah nonton film biru bersama anak kontrakan dan temanya kurang lebih seperti ini. Sebagai anak yang saat SMA dulu pernah main teater, Bokuto mau paner kemampuan acting nya pada Akaashi.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Apa kamu mau ku hukum?"

Muka Akaashi mengkerut lucu sekali. Ia mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Dengan apa kamu akan menghukumku? Kekuatan bulan?"

"Ya, 'tongkat sihir' ku itu sakti sekali"

Dan begitu saja tawa Akaashi lepas. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal agar tawanya tidak terdengar keras. 

Bokuto hanya berdiri bingung. Apa ujian tengah semester kemarin sungguh berat hingga dia kehilangan satu sekrup di dalam sana. Akaashi jarang sekali tertawa seperti ini. Terlalu lepas hingga Bokuto merasa menemukan Akaashi yang lain. 

"Kamu kenapa sih?", Tanya Bokuto bingung. Tangan dilipat ke dada, memperhatikan Akaashi yang masih mengendalikan tawa.

"Celana dalam kamu, hahaha"

"Celana dalam aku kenapa? Warna putih kayak anak SD?"

Akaashi maju, memukul pantat Bokuto dengan tangannya. 

"Ini, ada sailor moonnya disini, hahahaha"

Bokuto panik. Celana dalam dilepas secepat kilat. Benar saja ada wajah usagi tsukino lengkap dengan kostum dan tongkat sihirnya disana. Celana dalam dibanting menghantam lantai. Bokuto duduk di kasur membelakangi Akaashi dengan telanjang dan malu. Ah sial, dia salah pakai dalaman.

Akaashi mencolek sisi perut kanannya, dengan menahan geli ia bertanya, "aku tidak tau kamu sesuka itu pada usagi".

"AAAAAAAAAA bukannn, itu kerjaan anak kontrakan. Mereka ngasih aku hadiah ulang tahun kolor sailor moon"

"Tapi kamu suka kan? Makanya kamu pakai, hahahaha"

"Akaaaashiiiiii"

"Besok kamu ulang tahun aku beliin yang gambar pretty cure deh. Kamu suka itu juga nggak? Hahaha"

Akaashi berbaring di kasur menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa tapi sungguh celana dalam Bokuto terlalu lucu untuk dilupakan. Ia berguling mendekati Bokuto. Badannya melengkung ikuti sisi Bokuto. Wajah pacarnya merah dengan bibir saling ditekan menjadi garis lurus. Lucu sekali.

"Jadi tuan berkekuatan bulan, sesi hukumannya mau dilanjut atau tidak? Saya juga mau pamer pakaian dalam", goda Akaashi.

Bokuto menoleh. Remas lengan atas Akaashi gemas kemudian menimpa pria itu. 

"Jadi. Harus jadi. Masa aku udah malu begini nggak dapat apa-apa", setengah merajuk.

" Ya sudah ayo, hahaha"

Bokuto bersumpah, besok begitu sampai di kontrakan dia akan pindahkan satu lusin kolor sailor moon hadiah para manusia iseng itu ke tempat lain agar tidak bercampur dengan kolor resminya. Gara-gara kolor itu hilang sudah wibawa Bokuto di mata Akaashi malam itu.


End file.
